


Too far >:(

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dream/Sapnap if you squint, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sapnap is mentioned like a couple times LMAO, Smut, Viagra, dw this is consensual, i think, nevermind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they fuckin and truckin
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 236





	Too far >:(

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk what else to tell you i couldnt find one with this concept so i wrote it myself. sorry if its bad bc this is my first time writing smut SDFINSIJOA. enjoy if you can ig idk i havent actually written anything in a while :/

George giggled as he walked away from the apartment he was just in. This was perfect, exactly what he needed in order to get back at Dream for the last prank he pulled. Being publicly humiliated is a completely different thing from a prank, absolutely uncalled for. But, instead of accepting his apology, which George usually wouldn’t do anyways until a few days after, he decided to use this as a chance to pull something that he’s been wanting to do from the start. Now all he needs is an opportunity. Walking to the car that he now finally has a license for, his grin only grows wider and wider. He’s excited to see how this pans out.

He opens his car door (well technically, he shares it, but he bought the tabs this time, so he has the right to call it his car for now.) and walks out with a big grin on his face, his face starting to hurt from holding that position for so long. He closes it behind him as he starts walking to the house that he, Sapnap, and Dream share. It’s a fairly big house, with 2 stories, 4 bedrooms, and 3 bathrooms, and an average-sized kitchen that he isn’t allowed in. His eyes shine and his heart races as he pulls out his key and unlocks the door. He steps in and sees that Dream is home, considering that the shoes that he normally wears are at the front door. Desperately trying to keep the smirk out of his voice, he yells out, “Dream! I’m home!” He says it a bit too excitedly, just a bit too giddy to be able to control his emotions. 

Dream calls out from upstairs, “Hi, welcome back.”

George quickly takes off his black sneakers and takes quick and long strides to get to his room faster, not wanting to full out run and alarm Dream to him being suspicious. He reaches his room fairly quickly, which was at the end of the hall that had the entrances to all of their rooms. He swiftly closes his door, though making sure that he does so quietly, and walks to one of his many boxes in his room. Considering that they have all given up trying to unpack anything at all, even though it has been 2 years since they’ve all decided to move in together, nobody is gonna find it in the boxes, especially if nobody is looking for Viagra of all things.

\----

“George, wanna have a movie night?” 

Dream bursts into the room, impatient and hopeful that George will accept his invitation. After what he did a few days ago, he feels totally guilty. He didn’t mean for it to pan out like that and it turned into a complete disaster. He wants to make up for it as much as possible, even if that means putting the prank war on hold for a few days. He sees George jump, probably not expecting him to open the door so unexpectedly. He notices him by his boxes, which is slightly weird, but he just files it away and chalks it up to George just trying to find something. God knows that they all need to go through and help George with that soon. George makes some weird noise and to his surprise, agrees. Dream, happy that George agreed, asks him to go downstairs with him to help set up and ready whichever movie they decide to watch. 

“Come on, I’ll prepare the movie and the food and you can get the drinks.” 

“Alright, I’m coming, I’m coming…” George stands up and rubs his knees, probably from kneeling on the carpet for a bit too long, and starts to walk towards him. Dream turns around and walks out of the doorway to George’s room and walks downstairs. George follows behind him, hiding a smile. This was the opportunity he needed! He is finally going to have his revenge on him.

They walk into the kitchen, and they start to prepare the drinks and food. George smiles as he pulls out one of the pills. He drops it in the soda that he pulled out for Dream to drink and watches in amazement as the pill dissolves almost immediately. He has the urge to laugh as his plan floats along perfectly. He quickly gets rid of that urge and moves on to prepare the rest of the drinks, his excitement spiking with every thought of how painful this will be for Dream.

Dream feels something go off in his brain. Something is wrong, he can feel it. Whatever it is, he needs to be careful.

\---

Walking to the couch, their arms full of snacks and food and drinks to enjoy, they set it down on the coffee table they have in front of the couch. They sit next to each other and find something oddly quick to watch. It was a movie about this kid and his sister who is a robot. They meet this weird kid and they get kidnapped and something or another. Dream starts the movie and leans back, slightly tense. George looks at the screen intensely. How odd.

\---

George eats his popcorn as he sees out of the corner of his eye Dream drinking his drink, which was already half empty. How weird, Dream usually doesn’t drink that fast unless he’s nervous. Oh well, as long as he is drinking the soda, it doesn’t matter to George.

Dream watches the movie somewhat, though he was more looking around and spacing out, trying to figure out what is weird enough to make him feel like something is wrong than actually paying attention to the movie. He drinks his drink, feeling a little nervous. He doesn’t know why.

\---

An hour later, and the movie is finally finished. It was slightly boring, and felt slightly unfinished and rushed, but it was fine for the most part, Dream thinks at least, though he only paid attention to parts of it. George stretches out, arms in the air and his hoodie riding up a bit. Dream looks and can see his pale stomach, which makes him blush a bit. His stomach is so flat, which is surprising considering all of the food he eats. It makes him want to touch it. Dream slaps himself (mentally, of course. Can’t have George think he’s weirder than he already is), and tries to get his thoughts away from that area. He’s always been somewhat attracted to his best friends, and after having a wet dream about them both, he’s confirmed that he may have a thing for them. Thinking about that wet dream though, George looked so….. No, not now. Absolutely not. To his horror though, he feels his cock rise in his pants. Why now? It hasn’t done this before when he’s thought like this. He hopes that George doesn’t notice this.

George turns to Dream to ask Dream his opinion about the movie when he notices his bulge. He completely forgot about the Viagra! He smirks a bit and points at it a little and says, “Wow, was the movie that good?” He gives a slight chuckle as he watches Dream quickly shove his hands in front of his bulge to block George’s view of it. George only started laughing when he looked at Dream’s face. It was red like a tomato, and he looked like he was about to die right then and there. He couldn’t stop laughing and he felt his shoulder getting punched repeatedly.

“Stop laughing, what the fuck!”

He just laughs harder at Dream. 

“That’s what you get, you bastard.”

In a fit of excitement and giddiness, George pulls out the bottle from his hoodie pocket and shows it proudly to Dream, wanting to get credit for his prank. Dream stares silently at the bottle as George laughs, and gets an idea. Guess it’s time to put that wet dream to use.

\---  
Dream gains a weird look, George notices. He calms down a little, and he goes to ask why he looks like that. Before he could though, he feels his back hit the couch harshly with a weight on his shoulders that wasn’t there before. Dream roughly grabs him and shoves him into the couch and feels himself grow more when he notices that George’s hoodie flew up. It exposes his stomach, and his face only gets hotter. His eyes fly to George’s face and see his confused expression. In a slightly hysteric tone, he growls out, “So you caused this?” In shock, all that George could do was nod. “In that case, this,” Dream motions to his erection pushing at his pants, “is your problem. Fix it.” He watches as George’s face grows pink. How cute, makes him want to destroy it. He leans down and licks Georges’ lips. He opens his mouth to talk, but before he could get even a word out, Dream quickly captures his lips. George isn’t even prepared when Dream shoves his tongue in his mouth, licking and sucking everywhere his tongue can touch. George makes a high pitched noise, his breath running thin and his face getting redder every passing second. Dream smirks into the kiss, slowly moving his hands off George’s shoulders and onto the couch below them. He leans in further, greedily sucking George’s tongue until George starts to push at his shoulders. Dream reluctantly pulls away and makes a noise showing his distaste for the idea. Dream gets a good look at George’s face, and he feels his dick throb at the sight. George is gasping harshly, hot breaths exhaling in an off-beat rhythm. His face is pink from the lack of air and his eyes have slight tears. His lips are wet and shiny with saliva and he hears George stop breathing to swallow and the sound he makes just makes Dream want to fuck him into the couch. 

“N-no more… I can’t… breath.”

“Take responsibility, George.”

George whines, which makes Dream shiver. Catching his breath a little, George sits up and pushes Dream off of him slightly. He then gets off of the couch and onto the ground, kneeling on his knees in front of Dream. He then pulls Dream’s pants down to free his cock and, oh man, that’s huge. 

“Hhnn?! It’s so big, what the fuck?!” 

Dream laughs while George stares in a mix of fear and amazement. Getting a little annoyed from Dream laughing at him, he grabs Dream’s dick and puts it near his mouth. Dream stops laughing and gasps when he feels the rough handling of his dick. George stares at what he’s about to put in his mouth and wonders if it can fit. He really hopes it can so he can get this over with. He starts to lick it, since he isn’t so sure about sucking it just yet, and he hears Dream moan a bit. This spurs him on, licking the head and the underside since that moan had to have meant he’s doing it correctly, right? After licking for a bit, and getting used to the salty taste of Dream’s precum, George finally decides to put the head in. He makes sure not to touch it with his teeth as he finally pushes it past his lips. He sucks lightly at first, listening experimentally if Dream likes it. He doesn’t need to listen long though as Dream gasps and moans when he starts to suck it. He goes down a little further and keeps listening to see if Dream likes it. This goes on until it hits the back of his throat. He coughs a bit, though he expected it. He looks at how much is still left, and gasps when he sees that he’s only taken about a half of Dream’s cock. How does he have so much to still go? He goes down further, starting to deepthroat Dream’s cock, and Dream is in heaven. He moans as his sensitive cock is just getting swallowed by George, he feels like he could cum right there. Dream starts to tangle his fingers in George’s hair, trying to ground himself. He couldn’t stop his hips though when George gave a particularly harsh suck. He sharply thrusts a bit, making George deepthroat his entire cock. George gives a cry of surprise as he does this, though he can’t do it very high pitched as the vibrations travel along Dream’s cock. Dream moans louder and holds George there for a good 2 seconds, enjoying the heat of George’s mouth and tight throat. Not wanting to cum just yet, Dream grips George’s head and pulls his mouth off of his cock, and the sight makes Dream’s inside ignite. George’s mouth is still open, as if greeting Dream’s cock to come back inside, and his face is fully flushed pink. His eyes are clouded with desire and his lips are cherry red from the earlier kissing and now the cock sucking too. Dream lets out a breath and wishes to be buried back inside of George’s mouth for only a second. George then closes his mouth and, in a hoarse and gravelly voice, asks, “ Why did you stop?” 

Dream’s insides flare up at that question and he desperately pulls George onto the couch. He pushes him down again and quickly gets between his legs. George's face glows bright again as he knows what Dream wants. He makes up his mind and he grabs Dream’s hand and pulls it over to his own growing bulge.

“Do it.”

Dream smirks and decides to play around a bit.

“Do what? Be more specific.”

“You know what I mean dipshit.”

“Hey, no need to be rude, just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you depending on how good you ask.”

“D-do me… please?” George looks away.

“Sorry Gorgie, but I need you to ask me a bit better.”

“Do me! Fuck me! However you want me to fucking say it! Put your dick in me, I need it Dream, please.” He says, embarrassed. When he gets no response from Dream, “Please…… I’ll do anything… just give me your cock Dream, I’m begging you…”

Dream smirks and says in reply, “That was sub-par, but I’ll let it slide.” 

Dream pulls down and completely throws George’s pants and boxers somewhere in the room. He shoves his fingers into George’s mouth, and commands, “Suck.” Not needed to be told twice, George sucks and tries to put as much spit on it as possible. Feeling that it was lubed enough, Dream takes his fingers out of George’s mouth and brings them near his hole. He pushes a finger in, hearing George grunt out in discomfort. He thrusts it in and stretches it out until it can fit a second finger. George moans out from the weird feeling in his ass, and how it’s starting to feel good. He feels the ring of muscle tingle with pleasure every time Dream thrusts his fingers in. Dream manages to finally fit three fingers and stretches out his ass. George keens and moans in a high pitched voice and Dream stops. He looks up at George's face to see him cover his mouth with a shocked look on his face. Dream feels his stomach burn when he replays the sound in his mind and he roughly goes back to search for that spot that George’s body loves. George moans again a little bit later when Dream hits a flat space. Smirking, he rubs his finger on the spot, pushing on it a little harder to test out George’s reactions. George moans and lets out that noise again, arching his back in pleasure. He starts to tear up again from pleasure when Dream suddenly stops and pulls his fingers out of his hole. George looks up to see why he stopped when he sees Dream’s face. Just as pink as when they started this, there was this look of hunger and desire in Dream’s eyes, with some other type of emotion flickering in there as well. 

Dream lines up the head of his cock to George’s hole and starts to push. George grunts out in discomfort as there is a slight burning sensation from being entered. He moans and gasps sharply when Dream unexpectedly shoves it all in. Dream grabs his hips and starts to move a bit, wanting to get off fast as his erection is starting to hurt, but trying to make sure not to hurt George in the process. After a bit, George gets used to the weird sensation of Dream’s dick in his ass and tells him to move. Dream complies and starts to move faster. George moans as Dream’s dick rubs against his walls and feels his eyes roll back as Dream hits that spot with his Dick. He moans loudly again and turns his head to the side so then Dream can’t see his face. Dream slows down a bit and starts to change their positions ever so slightly. He aims to the right and hits it directly. George moans out Dream’s name as he does this, and Dream feels him tighten to impossible levels. Dream starts to thrust faster, their hips smacking together with each thrust and Dream hitting that spot, making George’s back arch again. Dream leans down and starts to lick George’s neck, marking it with hickies everywhere. He licks and sucks at the spots and every time he pulls back he sees the bright red mark on his friend’s neck, marking him his. Dream grunts out, “Who do you belong to?”

“Ngah…!”

“Who do you belong to, George?” He snaps his hips as hard as possible into that spot, making George cry out and moan.

“You! I belong to… you!” He moans in between his sentences and is rewarded by a harsh bite at the base of the neck. 

“That’s right! You’re such a good boy for remembering! Never fuck anyone else, ok? You’re mine, you belong to me.” 

George cries out at the words. Of course, he belongs to Dream, he always has. He is his. George yells out about cumming, and Dream only fucks him deeper as a response. George moans out loud and paints both of their stomachs with white as Dream continues to fuck him. George slowly comes out of his afterglow and cries from the overstimulation of Dream’s cock still driving into his ass. 

“No mooore… no moore!” George cries out, but it fell onto deaf ears as Dream’s only goal was to cum. George starts to cry from the overstimulation, and Dream watches his tears fall and feels himself getting close. 

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna cum soon.” Dream looks at how much of a wreck George is, and cums deep inside. George cries and moans at the feeling of being filled to the brim with Dream’s cum and Dream soon pulls out of him, watching his cum drip out slowly. With labored breaths, George says,

“At least warn me if you are gonna keep going.”

Finally able to get a good look at his work, Dream looks at the hickies and bites, his cum flowing out of George, the tears and his flushed face, and kisses him softly on the lips. George sighs into the kiss and kisses back, finally happy that this is over with. “I’m so glad that this is over with…” He says.

“What do you mean ‘over with’?” Dream says. George looks at him with a questioning and fearful look in his eyes when he finally looks down and sees Dream’s cock still erect as when he fucked George. He gasps and looks up at Dream, eyes widened and mouth open.

“Round 2?”


End file.
